The Other Rizzoli
by anastasiabeaverhousen14
Summary: Our favorite detective meets a young officer at a crime scene who happens to share the same last name. Jane thought she had already met everyone in the Rizzoli clan...
1. Did she say Rizzoli?

Just like every other Monday morning, Jane was awaked by the sharp trill of her phone. Vibrating as violently as usual, the cell phone shook itself off the beside table just as Jane's arm shot out to grab it. A low growl came from under the warm blankets on Jane's bed. She pushed herself to reach out and grab the phone. Only her lower half remained on the bed as she finally reached the phone. With a sigh, she held it to her ear, "Rizzoli." she grunted. Operations informed her of a case, gave her the address and she hung up, dropping the phone on the floor.

A short shower and two hurried cups of coffee later, Jane found herself walking up the long sidewalk to Maura's front door. She stopped before putting her hand on the doorknob. A devilish smile crept across her lips. She quietly turned the knob, knowing the door would be unlocked, because Maura never remembered to lock the door, no matter how many times Jane told her to. Jane snuck into the large Beacon Hill home, hearing the clash of pans in the kitchen. Gently shutting the door, she stole herself against the wall. The clashing of pans stopped, and silence filled the house.

"Janie." came Angela's stern voice, "I know you're there."

Jane grunted in anger and turned the corner into the great room, "Ma! How do you always do that?"

Maura entered the room with a laugh.

"A mother always knows." Angela said, planting a kiss on her daughter's cheek.

Jane turned to the doctor, "You ready? We have a body up off the interstate."

Maura nodded, "I know. Just let me finish my coffee and we can go."

Jane eyed the coffee maker, watching the heavenly, brown juice rain down into the pot.

Maura rolled her eyes, retrieved a travel mug from the cupboard and poured some for Jane. A smile grew across Jane's lips as she gratefully accepted the travel mug. Maura poured her own and they were off.

"Be safe!" came Angela's voice as Jane pulled the front door shut.

CSRU, a dozen other cops and some other detectives had already arrived by the time the dynamic duo rolled up. Just as Jane pushed open her door, it was slammed shut by a hooded man, running past the car and away from the scene. Jane and Maura pulled up to the crime scene and just before Jane could open her door, it was slammed shut by a guy running by, away from the scene. He was closely followed by a female cop. Jane, after a few curse words, opened the door and looked back to see the cop running after the suspect, her hat having fallen off in pursuit. They rounded a bend and were out of sight. No one else seemed to notice, so Jane felt the need to run after them.

When Jane caught up to them around the bend, she saw the cop running across a field after a guy dressed in all black. She watched the cop quickly overtake the guy and tackle the shit out of him. She laughed as the guy fell.

Jane leaned against her car as the cop walked up, the suspect handcuffed and being dragged behind her.

"Nice job." Jane said a smile spread across her face, "Officer…?"

"Rizzoli." the woman said with a huff

Jane stood up in surprise.

"Jennifer Rizzoli."

"Rizzoli?"

The cop shoved the guy into a cruiser and shut the door, "Yes. Is there a problem?" The cop turned, and flipped the hair from her face.

"No." Jane noticed the ponytail hid her dark curly hair.

Another officer walked up and handed her a dusty officer's cap. Jennifer took the cap and wiped off the dirt. "Who are you?" Jennifer asked

Maura walked up, "I'm Detective Jane, uh, Dean." Jane said

Maura gave her a look, and Jane widened her eyes a bit, trying to get Maura to catch on.

"This is Dr. Maura Isles. Chief Medical Examiner." she pointed to Maura

The officer nodded at Maura.

"Uh, who's the runner?" Jane asked, pointing to the car, trying to shift the conversation.

Jennifer sighed, "We were sealing the perimeter and I saw him rummaging around in a bush so I calmly asked him to talk to me and then he went running." she put her cap back on, smiled at the two women, "Excuse me, Detective, Doctor," and turned towards the cruiser. She hopped in and the two officers sped off.

"What was that about? Detective Jane Dean?" the doctor asked, confused

Jane put it out of her mind to properly focus on the scene in front of her. As the day dragged on, her focus was waning and it started to eat away inside her. _Jennifer Rizzoli? That's got to be some cousin. _She thought as the they drove back to headquarters. _But I don't ever remember Ma mentioning a Jennifer. Maybe she's a daughter of Constantina?_

"Quarter for your thoughts?"

Jane rolled her eyes, "Its 'penny for your thoughts'."

Maura shrugged, "All the same."

Jane just shook her head.

"Does this have anything to do with that young officer you met back at the scene?"

Jane waved it away, "Forget about it."

Jane walked into the bullpen later and sat down at her desk. she tried to look over case files, but couldn't concentrate. She walked up to the Lieutenants office and knocked on the door. Just as she was regretting the decision, she heard a quiet, "Come in."

She opened the door and saw her boss sitting at his desk.

"Rizzoli." he said, "sit."

"I'd rather stand, sir." she said, shutting the door, "I have a question." she stopped, hesitant.

"Spit it out, Rizzoli."

"Sir, I, uh, met a young female officer today…" she stopped, unsure of what to say next.

He sat back with a sigh, a smile forming on his lips, "And you call yourself a detective."

"What are you talking about?"

"She's been working here for three months, and you're _just_ now hearing about it?"

"Why didn't you tell me?" she asked, getting frustrated

"There was no reason to."

"But we share the same name."

"That doesn't mean you're related to each other."

"Do you know anything about her? Where she came from?"

The Lieutenant shook his head, "I do, but I'm not at liberty to say."

"Why not?"

"Its confidential. Ask her yourself."

Jane left the lieutenants office, more confused than before. But as she stepped into the bullpen, she realized she wouldn't get anything done until she could get this off her mind. Jane spun on her heel and pushed the down button on the elevator. Reaching the main floor, she made her way down a back hallway to the officers' locker room. Jane walked into the women's locker room and looked around. An older female cop walked up next to her, "Been awhile, hasn't it Rizzoli?"

Jane smiled, "Yeah," she looked around, "I'm looking for Jennifer."

The cop smiled and pointed down an aisle before turning and walking out the door. Jane slowly walked down the aisle, looking down perpendicular aisles as she walked. She finally came upon an aisle where a dark, curly haired woman standing next to an open locker, and half nude, in her underwear.

"Rizzoli." Jane said, half turning away to give the officer some privacy.

Jennifer turned, "Yes? Oh, detective. How can I help you?"

"I just had a few more questions about the case."

Jennifer pulled on her jeans, "Of course, but, I thought I already told you guys everything. Only thing I know about the case is the guy I ran down."

Jane turned back to her when she heard the belt buckle rattle. She noticed dog tags hanging around Jennifer's neck as she slipped on a tank top. She also noticed deep scars all over her right arm and side. One scar snaked up her neck up under jaw.

Jane sighed when she saw 'J. Rizzoli' on the tag, "I lied."

Jennifer pulled on her socks, "About what?"

Jane sighed and pulled out her badge, handing it to Jennifer.

Jennifer took it with a confused look. She looked down at the name on the back of the badge, "J, Rizzoli. What's this?" she held it up, "I don't understand."

"My name isn't Dean, its Rizzoli. I was just really surprised when you introduced yourself, I didn't know what to say."

Jennifer sat down on the bench, and went to pull on her shoes, "So you made up a name?"

Jane shrugged, "I guess." she smiled. Jane sat down on the bench a few feet away, "Um, so what brings you to this unit?"

Jennifer half laughed, half sighed, "I didn't come here looking for you, if that's what you're inferring. I haven't lived in Boston since I was seven. I just moved back after my last deployment." she bent over and tied a tennis shoe, "My mother died when I was eight in a car crash, and the only thing I know about my father is that I have his last name." she tied her other shoe and sat up straight.

Jane nodded, "So you know nothing about your father's family?"

Jennifer suddenly looked very tired as she stood up, "Listen, Detective _Rizzoli_, I'm at the end of a double shift. Is there a chance we could do this at a different time?"

Jane nodded with a smile, "Yeah. Maybe we could get coffee?"

Jennifer shut the locker and picked up her bag, "Yeah."

And with that, Jane watched Jennifer walk towards the locker room door and out.

_And I'm no closer to finding out who she is than when I came in here_. Jane sighed and pulled herself off the bench, making a beeline to the elevators to go find Maura.


	2. Just press 'enter' pt 1

The case had prevented Jane from thinking of anything _but_ the case for more than a week. Yet, the mystery behind the young officer ate away at the back of her brain. She had tried to contact Jennifer the day next day, but was unable to find her. Jennifer's lieutenant said that she was on a week leave, but wouldn't say why she left.

Jane sat at her desk, late Wednesday night, a week and a half since that fateful crime scene, filling out paperwork, closing the case for good. The lead suspect, proven guilty, was now sitting behind bars, awaiting sentencing. Maura had found trace DNA evidence on the hilt of a baseball bat in the suspects bat bag in his home.

Jane flipped the file shut after the last signature was made and put the file in the tray. She looked around to see only Korsak left, sitting at his desk, half asleep.

"Vince!" she grunted

His head popped up and his eyes opened, "I'm awake."

"No you're not. Go home. Feed the herd. Wouldn't want to arrest you for animal abuse."

He chuckled and packed up his things, "The doc already go home?"

The detective shook her head, "No, she's finishing up some inventory stuff."

"Isn't that the tech's job?"

She flipped a strand of hair out of her face, "Yeah, but you know how OCD she is." She stood, stretched her long limbs, and grabbed her jacket, making her way to the elevator, "Seeya tomorrow boss."

Jane found the morgue was empty and dark except for a single light at the morgue desk where Maura was filling out some paperwork

"You almost done?"

Maura jumped at the sudden voice, "God, Jane. Don't do that. You can't just sneak in here and surprise me."

"Oh, but I just did." Jane moved closer to her friend, "Almost done?"

The doctor's head nodded in response.

"How much longer?"

"Just a few minutes. Go wait in the office so you don't distract me."

With a huff, Jane sauntered into the officer, her hands jammed into her pockets. A soft glow came from Maura's desktop computer.

_Maybe just one search. That couldn__'__t hurt, could it?_ Jane thought, _Plus if I use her computer, no one will know it was me_. Jane lunged for the chair and clicked them mouse, bringing the computer screen to life. With a few clicks, the BPD databases were up and running and ready to go. _Jennifer Rizzoli, Officer_. She typed. Her finger hovered over the 'enter' key, but something held her back. Did she _really_ want to know? Who was this chick anyways? And why now?

The overhead light flipped on and Jane spun to see Maura standing in the doorway to the morgue, hands on her hips, "Jane Clementine Rizzoli!" she squeaked, "What did I tell you last time?"

Jane sighed, "Not to do searches under your name."

"And what are you doing?"

"Nothing… yet."

Maura saw the database opened and sighed, "Don't you dare push enter." she warned, making Jane want to push enter just to spite the doctor.

Jane turned back to the screen, her voice quiet, "I'm not even sure I want to know."

"And I don't either, unless she tells us, willingly. You have no right to barge into her personal space." Maura slipped on her coat and pulled Jane from the chair, "Come on. Let's go. I'm hungry."

"The Chinese place is closed, how about a pizza?" Jane asked, leading the way to the elevator.

The doctor scoffed, "No way. I would rather go hungry than eat a pizza this late."

The next morning brought the two back into the precinct. Jane, coffee in hand, went up to the bullpen while Maura went down to her office to start her work. While Jane worked on cold cases, with no new case to work on, Maura set out to clean out her inbox. When she sat down, and clicked her mouse to awaken the computer, she saw the BPD database still open from the night before with Jennifer's name still typed into the search box.

_I can__'__t do this._ She thought, _I just yelled at Jane for snooping. I__'__ll just exit__…_ But as the curser hovered over the small 'x' in the corner, her mind was slowly changing. _Maybe, just find out where she came from. Yeah, I will do that. That is just basic information. Anyone could access that._ She reached out, her finger hovering over the 'enter' key and her pulse jumped, her heart pounding in her chest. Her chest flushed and she knew there would soon be hives forming. _Enter_. The click resounded in the room.

Maura's eyes widened as she read and soon, her jaw was dropped, her lips spread in an 'o' of surprise.

Jane sauntered into Maura's office to find the doctor sitting at her desk, engrossed in something on her computer. "Hey Maur…" she trailed off as Maura jumped at the sound of her voice. She quickly tried to exit out of something on her computer and turned her monitor even farther away from Jane. Her face was flushed.

"Maur? What's going on? What are you hiding?"

"I'm not hiding anything." the doctor squeaked, trying not to make ye contact with the detective.

Jane spotted the red marks on Maura's neck and pointed with a knowing smile, "Uh huh, yeah, sure. Maura, hives babe. Can't hide your body's way of telling you're lying."

Maura tried to cover her neck with the collar of her shirt.

"What are you doing?" Jane asked, stepping closer. Maura gave up and turned her screen back, her face flushing a bright shade of red. The detective spotted Jennifer's military picture on the screen and gasped, "MAURA!" She took a step back to look down at the doctor, "You told _me_ it was bad to snoop. Like, not even twenty-four hours ago. You told me to wait to let her tell me."

Maura stood up and gestured for Jane to sit, "Well, are you going to look or not?"

Jane quickly took the seat and looked at the file open on her screen.


	3. Just press 'enter' pt 2

"Her name isn't Jennifer." Jane said quietly, confused. Maura took over, "She graduated high school at the top of her class, all American soccer Junior and Senior year of high school, Bachelor of Music from Juilliard before she joined the Army."

Jane was still stuck on the name, "Maura!" Jane grunted in frustration, "she lied to me. Her name, look." Jane pointed.

"I know. Adelaide Claire Rizzoli. Its a very pretty name."

"Thank you." came a voice from the door. Both heads shot up to see Jennifer or Adelaide leaning against the door frame, "it was my mother's."

"French?" Maura asked, standing straight

"Yeah." Jennifer nodded, "My mother was born in Paris."

Maura's smile grew, "I've spent many vacations there."

Jennifer nodded in mock interest, then turned to Jane, her look darkening, "you're spying on me?"

Jane's eyes widened; caught, "Well."

Maura jumped in, "It's my fault. I was the one that searched you."

"You couldn't just ask?"

"Your boss said you were out of town for a week."

"You were impatient. You couldn't wait a week?"

"Well, where _were_ you? Your sergeant said you called off for a whole week." Jane said, trying to gain control and _give_ a guilt trip and not _feel_ guilty.

"I gave proper notice, two days in advance."

"Where did you go? What was so important?"

"Why does it matter?" Jennifer said, standing straight.

"And why did you lie to me about your name?"

Jennifer clasped her hands in front of her, her back straight; looking very much like a soldier, "Detective, heed my warning when I say, be careful of where you tread next. You are not my superior and I do not answer to you. If you want to get to know me, fine. But do not yell and scream at me, or I will report harassment."

Both Jane and Maura's jaw dropped. The young officer turned and walked out of the office. Jane went to say something to Maura, but the doctor pushed her towards the door, "Go fix it, now Jane. Before she runs."

Jane hurried out of the office and caught the officer at the elevators, "Hey, Jennifer!"

Jennifer turned, still looking very serious, "Yes, detective."

Jane sighed, "I'm sorry I snooped. Let's start over. Please?" Jane pleaded

"Fine."

A smile crept across Jane's lips, "Perfect. Dinner?"

"My place." Maura's voice rang through the hall.

"At Maura's, let us make it up to you."

Jennifer hesitantly looked at Jane, then into the office window, seeing Maura smiling from her desk.

Jane smiled at Jennifer's nod.

_The next evening..._

"May I call you Adelaide?" Maura asked, dicing some chicken for the salad, "I think your name is just so beautiful."

Jennifer had shown up to the Beacon Hill home, precisely on time. Jane answered the door, and invited her in. They found Maura in the kitchen, cooking dinner. After some pleasantries, and Jennifer handing Maura the bottle of wine she had brought as a gift, Jennifer had been offered a seat at the island. Seeing Jennifer in regular street clothes for the first time, with her hair down, Maura could see that there _had_ to be some familial relation between Jane and Jennifer.

Jennifer nodded, "Sure. Just, not at work, please. I prefer Jennifer, or Jenn."

Maura nodded, "I understand. You feel that the femininity of your name may make you seem weaker or inferior to your fellow officers or superiors."

Jenn nodded, eyebrows raised, "Yes." She turned to Jane, "does she always state the obvious?"

Jane laughed.

"Wine?" Maura asked pouring a glass for herself and Jane.

Jenn nodded, "Yes, please."

Dinner had been delicious and now they were sitting in the living room, laughing at some story Jane was telling.

"So, Jane said you just moved back to Boston?" Maura asked, turning the conversation.

Jenn nodded, "Yeah. Just before my last tour, my aunt asked if I wanted her old apartment, here in Boston. So I moved back."

"Why did she move?" Jane asked

"She got a job as a curator at the Smithsonian in DC."

Maura's interest was piqued at the word, 'curator', "Oh really?"

Jenn looked down at her hands, nodding. The detective could tell there was something on her chest.

"What is it?" Jane asked

Jenn sighed, "I went to DC for some meetings with my CO, and I stopped to talk to my aunt about all this. That's why I was gone so long."

Jane's heart skipped.

"Mom never told her who it was that got her pregnant. She was playing in the Boston Pops, as principle cello, and suddenly, without any warning, she quit. She disappeared. For months my family looked for her and then just as quick as she left, she resurfaced, pregnant. Never said who the father was, or what had happened in those months. But now she was back, and wanted to start over. So she got a job giving lessons and then played in some low level, community orchestra." She sighed, "My aunt says mom probably had some mental breakdown, driving her to quit the orchestra. But, when I came along, she pulled herself together." She took a sip of her wine, "So the identity of my father lies with my mother, in her grave, and my father, who most likely doesn't even know I exist.

The doctor and the detective were quiet, taking in the information.

Maura held her finger to her lips, her eyes blank as she tried to find the answer to her question within the deep recesses of her vast mind, "Wait." she said quietly, "Adelaide." Her eyes widened as she looked at the officer, who started to look confused, "Adelaide Winters. She wasn't your mother, was she?"

Jennifer nodded, "Yes. You knew her?"

Maura shook her head, a smile growing, "No, but I saw the Boston Pops many times when I was a child. I loved Adelaide Winters. She was an amazing cellist."

Jenn nodded, "I know." a small smile sat in the corner of her mouth, "She's the reason I went into Juilliard."

"Do you also play cello?"

Jennifer nodded, "Not since college. But yes, I did."

The familiar trill of two phones stopped the conversation. Jane rolled her eyes and pulled her phone from her pocket while Maura went to the kitchen to retrieve hers.

"Rizzoli." Jane grunted."Isles." Maura answered calmly.

Jane sighed and grunted out an answer to the caller. Maura sighed, "Yes, we'll be there shortly."

"Murder?" Jennifer asked


	4. Flashback

Over the next few weeks, Jane and the good Doctor tried to stay in contact with the young officer. Jane felt drawn to her, like maybe, just maybe, there might be something to this, there might be some relation there. But she wasn't quite ready to broach the topic, fearing she might scare her away. So, she kept a safe distance, yet, still managed to bump into her at headquarters, or in the parking garage. (Okay, so it was borderline stalking, but hell, Jane knew how to be stealthy.

Finally, one afternoon, she Jane pushed past her fears and went in search of the younger Rizzoli to bring her a cup of coffee and invite her for dinner again.

Jane walked into the locker room to find Jennifer changing from her uniform to a pair of nice slacks and a dress shirt.

"What's with the dress clothes?" Jane asked, sitting down on the bench, setting the coffee in front of her, "Brought this for you."

"Thanks," Jennifer sighed, "I slept here last night, and it's my only clean clothes besides my uniform."

"Why did you sleep here last night?"

"My landlord is doing renovations on the place next door to mine, and the construction workers don't end till after nine and start at dawn, so, I can't really get any sleep. And I was too tired last night to go home and grab clean clothes, so I just stayed here."

Jane's heart sunk, wishing she could make it better, "That blows." She thought a moment, watching Jennifer pack her uniform into a garment bag and pull her bag from her locker, "Hey, I know we're not like, close yet. But how about you stay with me tonight. I've got a couch, it's not that comfy, but…"

Jenn cut her off, "That would be perfect." Relief washed over the younger Rizzoli's face at the offer, "Thank you."

Jane couldn't contain the smile, "Great. How about you grab some clothes from home and I'll text you my address."

Jenn nodded, a smile creating across her lips, "Great."

Jane went to leave and then realized, _Shit, I have dinner plans with Maura._, "Crap." she said, turning back to the confused officer, "I forgot, I have dinner plans with Maura."

"Maura?" then she realized, "oh, Dr. Isles." she waved it away, "No problem, I can hang out at my place till you're done."

Jane shook her head, "No, I'll probably be over there for a long time, why not just come with. I'm sure she wouldn't mind."

Jane followed Jenn back to Jenn's apartment and Jenn invited her up for a moment while she packed a bag. While they walked up the stairs, Jane heard the loud banging and cutting from the renovating, "God, that really _is_ loud."

Jenn smiled as she unlocked the door and walked in. Jane looked around the spacious apartment, _Jeez_, she thought, _this place is bigger than mine, hell, Maura's even_.

The door opened to a large open room with cathedral ceilings. A long couch and chair were situated near the front door facing a massive window and a large TV. A long dining table sat between the living room and the enormous kitchen. A stairway leaned against one wall going up to an open second floor landing where she could see a small office area. To the right of the kitchen was a short hall that led to three other rooms. The first one, Jenn disappeared into. Jane looked around, "It's big." she said, loud enough for Jenn to hear.

"I know." came Jenn's voice, "My aunt goes kinda nuts when it comes to spending money." Jenn came back out and watched Jane.

Jane just kept staring, looking at everything.

Art hung on all the walls. The kitchen was immaculate, that even the anal Doctor Isles would be impressed. An empty bottle of beer sat on the coffee table next to a stack of books and some reading glasses. Over in the corner, against the massive windows, sat a large object, hidden under a sheet. Jane's heart jumped into her throat.

Jenn felt a little awkward, having Jane just stare at everything. She saw Jane's eyes slowly scrutinize everything. She knew exactly what Jane had to be thinking, _This place is fancy. Bet she grew up with money and she's super snooty just like the daughter of an art curator would be._

"90 percent of the stuff in this apartment isn't even mine." Jenn said, feeling judged. She saw Jane's eyes fall on the piano.

Jane, not knowing that the younger Rizzoli was watching, slowly walked towards the instrument, feeling pulled by her heart towards the covered object. Her hands suddenly started to ache. But not the normal ache. It was something new, something she hadn't felt since she was younger, much younger; long before metal had been driven through her hands. She reached the object, grabbed the sheet in both hands and yanked, sending dust particles into the air.

Long past memories of countless piano lessons rushed through Jane's head as she looked down at the seven foot grand piano in front of her. All she wanted to do was reach out and play some piece by Beethoven or Mozart; to feel the cool ivory keys beneath her fingertips, to make love to the music; to finally be able to express her feelings truly like she one did.

"Do you play?" came a quiet voice behind her

"Not in a long time." Jane whispered, still in her trance. Her fingertips ghosted over the keys, wrenching her heart into her throat.

_Jane walked through the house, her gun pointed, her eyes searching. She had to be around here somewhere. The house was clear, except…there was a door. She pressed her ear to it. Hearing nothing, she slowly and quietly turned the nob and was faced with a dark staircase. The tall detective slowly made her way down the steps, her boots causing more noise that she wanted. When she turned the corner at the bottom, a woman laid on the floor, unconscious and tied to a pipe. _

_A resounding thunk knocked Jane to her feet, and when she opened her eyes again, the feeling of smooth, sharp metal against the palm of her hands turned white hot. "Jaaaaane." came a hiss…_

A loud scream erupted in the apartment and Jane was forced back from the piano by some force, her hands in the air, feeling as though they were burning. She turned towards a very confused Jenn, who had dropped everything to rush to Jane's aid.

"Who just screamed?" Jane asked, breathless, panting. Her heart was beating uncontrollably.

Jenn's eyebrows went from high in concern to tight and together in confusion, "Jane, that was you."


	5. The Morning After

Jane drove higher than the speed limit required, heading to Maura's Beacon Hill home. Jennifer sat in the passenger seat, still trying to figure out what had just happened.

_Jane had approached the piano, her eyes unfocused, and ripped off the sheet covering it. Her fingers ghosted across the keys for a moment before mumbling a few words, then her whole body went rigid. Her eyes snapped shut, and as if there was an explosion, Jane jumped back from the piano, her hands flailing, a blood-curdling scream erupting from her throat. _

Jane pulled into the driveway of a large house and screeched the car into an abrupt halt. She jumped from the car and Jenn was soon following her to the front door. Without knocking, Jane opened the door and sauntered right in, kicking her boots off and hanging her jacket on a hook. Jennifer slowly shut the door and started taking her shoes off as Jane stalked into the kitchen, greeting whoever was in there. Jennifer quietly removed her light jacket, hanging it on a hook next to Jane's, while looking around the large house.

The clicking of heels on hardwood brought her attention to Dr. Isles, who was coming out to greet her, "Good evening Adelaide."

"Good evening, Dr. Isles."

Maura sighed with a smile, "Please, how many times must I tell you? Call me Maura." She gestured towards the kitchen, "Please, come in. Dinner is almost ready."

Jenn followed her, "Thank you for being so open. I'm sorry it was such short notice."

Maura shook her head, "Not a problem. My home is always open."

Jane was silent throughout dinner. Except to answer an occasional question posed by Maura. Jennifer watched the two of them interact. The Doctor was very attuned and attentive to the Detective. She would pass the salt before Jane asked, bring a fresh beer while Jane was finishing the last sip, touched Jane's hand when she would talk to her. _They're obviously close, but how close, really? _Adelaide mused.

Jennifer excused herself one they had finished dinner, to use the restroom. When she came back, she found Jane and Maura, standing at the counter, Jane's hand in Maura's. Maura was massaging it with her thumbs while Jane stood with her other hand covering her face and her head bowed.

Jennifer took a few steps out of the room, coughed loudly to make her presence known and loudly stepped back into the kitchen to find the two were now doing other things. Jane made a pained grunt and walked out of the room, past Jenn, and up the stairs.

Maura turned to Jenn, "The guest room is already made up. Its the last door on the right. Make yourself at home."

"I thought I was staying with Jane tonight."

A shadow passed over Maura's features, "Jane isn't feeling well. I told her it would be best to stay here tonight. And since she invited you to stay with her, you're staying with me."

"Oh I can't do that to you, its too short notice."

Maura smiled again and waved it away, "I insist. Jane is," she paused, looking for the right words, "Jane is my family. You're her guest, which means, you're my guest." And with that, Maura walked out of the room and up to follow Jane, leaving Jennifer by herself, confused, in the kitchen.

* * *

><p>Maura came down the next morning to start breakfast for Jane when she saw Adelaide already standing at the island, with a fresh cup of coffee in her hands and the newspaper spread out over the counter.<p>

"I hope you don't mind." Jenn said, looking up guiltily, "I opened the paper first."

Even though opening a fresh paper was her thing every morning, she usually was beaten to it by one Rizzoli or the other, and this morning was no different. "Oh, its no problem."

Adelaide beamed and looked to her mug, "I also hope you don't mind I made myself some coffee."

The doctor looked over to the coffee maker, still sitting in its place under the cabinet, clearly not used.

"Oh." Jenn piped up, "I found instant. I didn't really peg you for an instant coffee kind of girl." Jenn smiled

Maura laughed as she moved the coffee maker to the island to start her own coffee, "That's Jane's. Along with the beer in the fridge, and the wildly unhealthy snacks in the cabinet."

_She keeps Jane's preferred beer, snacks and coffee? How much time _do_ they spend together? _Adelaide thought as Maura went about her process of making coffee.

Jane walked into the kitchen, looking refreshed and almost glowing; the complete opposite of the night previous. She popped a cup of instant coffee into the microwave and turned to Adelaide, "Do you work today?"

She shook her head, "No." Adelaide answered in between sips of her coffee, "Today is my day off."

"Ok, well, we are working first shift today, and we're both on call tonight," was all Jane said as she walked back out of the kitchen in search of her jacket and shoes.

Jennifer put her mug down and folded up the paper, "Guess I should go grab my things."

"Oh no, no need, you can stay here again tonight."

"I can just stay with Jane tonight."

Maura sighed, "Well, then that would still be here, because Jane is staying again tonight, and probably another few nights. So you should probably ride with her and pick up your car."

Jenn's eyebrows knit together, "Why?"

Maura seemed confused, "So you can drive yourself around?"

"No." Adelaide grunted, "Why is she staying another few nights?"

Maura was hesitant, but explained, "When she has nightmares, she doesn't like to sleep alone."

That was the pushing point for Jennifer, "Ok." she blurted, frustrated, "Two questions. What the hell is that all about?" she gestured towards the end of the house where Jane had disappeared to, "And what the hell is _that_" she gestured towards Maura, "all about? Are you guys like, together or something? Are you dating, or exes, or like friends with benefits?"

Maura laughed, "We're not together."

"You sure? You could have fooled me. You've got her beer, and instant coffee, and snacks and the sleepovers and all the hand rubbing stuff."

Maura's eyes bugged out a moment, "You saw that?" When the brunette nodded, Maura's face softened and she looked down at her hands, "I could see where you might _think_ that we're together. Jane and I have, uh, been through a lot together. And the hand rubbing, is actually massaging, and _that_," Maura paused, looking back up to her, "relates to your first question."

Jenn's head tilted, her eyebrows raising, waiting for an answer.

Jane burst back into the kitchen, now sporting her jacket to match her slacks and her boots now laced up on her feet, "Ready?"


End file.
